thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Absinthe)
08 PM]Abby-zon: Morningstar Castle courtyard, Reception Night, Day 200/Feb 3. Roddy was wandering around, a barely-touched bottle of- something in one hand. It was a good night for drinking. But he still felt a little too keyed up. Oh hey there was Mishka- did he even know they'd successfully got Goro back? Roddy should tell him. So he didn't worry. "Mishka, Mishka hey," Roddy called, coming up and poking at his arm. "We got Goro back. I got booze you want some?" ---- Coyote: Mishka lay sunning himself in a nice patch of grass. The sun darkened his freckles, making them stand out on his face. He supposed he was probably getting a bit sunburnt, but Hansel would probably notice him burning eventually and drag him back into the shade-- or prop a parasol over him. It was fine. This was an amazing day. Lovely weather. Delicious veal for the reception; Raef had good taste. Raef even had vegetarian options for Hansel. That was so goddamn sweet. Raef was such a nice guy. So good at skinning things, too. Just excellent. Mishka was so happy for him. God, Mishka loved weddings. “Mm,” he said, not really paying attention to what Turtle Kid said. “That’s nice. Yes. More booze. What kind?” ---- Abby: "Iunno." Roddy sat down on the grass, turning it around to check the label. "Oh, whiskey it looks like." He set the bottle down between them and huffed. "This wedding has been a mess- I don't even know what happened to the barn and the boathouse, and now our towers all wrecked, and just- all this stuff. All this stuff went wrong! Ugh. Hope it's done for the day. Weddings." ---- Coyote: Mishka picked up the bottle, playing with it back and forth between his hands. It was such a charming amber color in the sunlight. “A mess? Like how? I thought it went excellent. Oh, that reminds me, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why are the stables all scorched? Did Nixie set something on fire?” Wait. God. Hang on. Did Mishka set something on fire? No. No. He’d remember that. ---- Abby: Roddy just- stared at Mishka a second. How he had he not noticed- although to be fair he was pretty drunk. "Okay first- I don't know about the stables or boathouse, I left for five minutes and that happened. Second, you're telling me you didn't notice the ship coming up and cannonballing the castle?!" ---- Coyote: Mishka frowned at him. He sat up and pressed his hand to Roddy’s forehead. “Motek, darling, are you drunk? Ship? Cannonballs? Has someone fed you absinthe?” ---- Abby: "I am the soberest one in this conversation!" Roddy declared, pinwheeling his arms around. "Nobody fed me absinthe! I was right there," he pointed, "and then there was a boom and then we got that one pirate to show up and she was like- 'hey where's Mishka I want revenge'. But then we- oh you weren't there. Well there was pirates." ---- Coyote: “And they set the boathouse on fire? Dear god.” ---- Abby: "No that was someone else. I don't know what happened there. No the pirates kidnapped Goro." ---- Coyote: Ha. That was funny. That was great. Pirates showed up. And cannonballed his castle. For revenge. During his friend’s wedding. And took his boyfriend, apparently. Interesting. Interesting. Mishka stared at Roddy. “Roddy,” he said.(edited) ---- Abby: "Yeah?" ---- Coyote: “Can you tell Hansel I’ll be out for a bit? I need to go do something. Be right back. Five minutes.” ---- Abby: "Okay- hey! Wait a minute," Roddy grabbed Mishka's arm. "What are you doing. Mishka are you going to fight pirates?" ---- Coyote: “I am going to fight pirates, yes.” ---- Abby: "No you're not!" Roddy declared. Mishka didn't seem to like getting- manhandled all that much. At least not from Roddy. But if it came down to keeping him from doing something stupid- Roddy would ignore that for now. He grabbed for Mishka, but Mishka was slippery and Roddy couldn't get a good grip. "Listen- listen- we got Goro back already it's fine, you don't need to go fight pirates. Yet. We can fight pirates when we get our spells back and you're not drunk!" ---- Coyote: “No, no, listen, listen, it’s fine,” Mishka said, squirming out of Roddy’s grasp. He cupped Roddy’s face with both hands. “Roddy, listen. Are you listening?” ---- Abby: "No!" Roddy squawked, grabbing Mishka's arm. "You're gonna run off and get yourself killed and I'm trying to tell you not to do that!" ---- Coyote: “No, no. I have a plan. A good plan. I need your help, this is good, this is important. Here’s what we do.” Mishka grasped him by the shoulders. “Just listen. Tell me you’re listening, Roddy, this is important to me. We’re friends, right? We’re pals?” ---- Abby: "Yeah- yeah we're friends." Roddy was wavering. Seemed like Mishka'd stick around, as long as they were talking. So maybe he should listen. Except then what if Mishka talked him into it and they both got in a lot of trouble? (Shouldn't have burned all his magic Sending at Goro.) "If I still don't think you should go after you explain will you forget about it?" ---- Coyote: “Yes, absolutely,” Mishka said. ---- Abby: "Okay then I'm listening." ---- Coyote: “So first we dig a pit,” Mishka said. “And then we’re gonna put a bear in it—“ ---- Abby: "How does this help us fight pirates now?"(edited) ---- Coyote: Mishka paused for a long time, squinting at Roddy. “Okay, okay,” Mishka said. “So, first we go fight the pirates. And then we dig a pit and put a bear in it—“ ---- Abby: "Why do we need a bear in a hole anyway? This sounds needlessly complicated. I thought you had a plan for fighting the pirates." ---- Coyote: “Look. We put the pirates in the hole, too, obviously.” ---- Abby: "After we fight them? That doesn't make sense." ---- Coyote: “Sh, sh,” Mishka said. “You don’t make sense.” He steadied himself on Roddy, then held up a finger. “Okay. Constructive criticism noted. Roddy, you’re so smart. I love you so much. Okay. So. We go fight them now. I’ll turn invisible. We’ll both turn invisible. Then we go on the ship and crawl up to the crow’s next. Then I firebomb the ship. And you— you do that thing that makes a loud noise and kills everyone, right? Shatter ‘em. See, there’s only two of us, see. Guerrilla tactics. We might not be able to take them all down, but you and me— you and me, we can hit them hard, and kill a bunch, and cripple the ship. See? And then we just disappear.” Mishka snapped his fingers to signify them cracking away. “And then they’ll be too crippled to attack us again,” Mishka said. “See, right now, they could come back anytime, Roddy. They could sneak attack us again. This way— this way we’ll attack first, when they’re not expecting it. They think I’m gone. They’ll be totally unprepared. And then we can just run.”(edited) ---- Abby: Roddy started to say something, and then stopped. This was why he didn't want to listen to Mishka. He made sense. But Roddy had reasons to not do that! "Except I'm low on spells, and you're super drunk," he said. "They left anyway- maybe we could set up a lookout, someone to warn us when they come back- and then we can make sure everyone hides safely- and then tomorrow when we're doing better, we can- do that." ---- Coyote: “Okay. Counterpoint. We can do this real fast and then also do that. Good plan, Roddy. Love it. Let’s do it.” Mishka started to walk away again, drawing a knife. ---- Abby: "Hey you were going to firebomb why are you getting a knife!" Roddy yelled, grabbing his arm. "Nope. Nope nope. You are drunk you're not doing that." Where was Dad, Dad was good at handling things. And Roddy didn't know what he was doing. ---- Coyote: “Roddy, I am so much better at setting things on fire when I’m drunk,” Mishka said. “Honestly I have even more control when I’m drunk. It’ll be great. Do you trust me? It’ll be great.” ---- Abby: "Okay- uh-" great way to make it awkward Mishka. "First, yes, I trust you, but I don't trust alcohol. Second, sure, yeah, you're great at setting things on fire when drunk, but what about everything else? Going down in a blaze of glory is only fun in stories!" ---- Coyote: “False,” Mishka said. “It is also fun in real life. That’s how I’m gonna die, Roddy. Blaze of glory.” He kept walking, knife in hand. ---- Abby: Roddy made a high pitched, distressed noise. Why was everyone so determined to die around here?! He lunged for Mishka again, and this time succeeded in wrapping his arms around him. Finally. "Nu uh," was all he could think to say, clutching Mishka tight. "You're gonna, you're gonna stay right here. Where it's safe. And then when you're sober we can- we can figure out how to handle Jonsey." ---- Coyote: Mishka vanished with a crack. ---- Abby: Uh oh. Oh no. Roddy whirled around, looking frantically for any sign of the erstwhile elf. Nope. Nada. No sign. Oh no. "DAAAAD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "DAAAAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" ---- Coyote: Mishka frowned, narrowing his eyes. He looked down at Roddy from where he’d disappeared into a tree. “Hey, hey,” he called down. “Turtle Kid. Don’t— don’t do that, Hans will be all... upset at me. Don’t get me in trouble. I thought we were friends!” ---- Abby: Hang on- that was Mishka- where'd he- oh there he was! Roddy ran up and stood at the base of the tree, glaring up at where Mishka was perched. "Don't you vanish on me and make me think you're running off to get killed! We are friends and that's why I was gonna get help!" he yelled. ---- Coyote: Mishka scoffed. “I’m not gonna get killed. I’m invincible. I’ve never been killed once in my life.” He leaned to start sliding down the tree again, lost his grip, and fell onto a bush with an oof. “Motherfucker!” ---- Abby: Roddy scrambled over, peering down worriedly. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding?" ---- Coyote: “No,” Mishka moaned. “I’m fine. I’m invincible.” ---- Abby: He didn't look seriously hurt. Good. Roddy huffed and plopped down next to him. "You're not invincible," he said. Leaned over and poked Mishka's chest, right about where Goro'd landed that hit that killed him what felt like forever ago. "In fact your- freakishly easy to kill. And Jonsey isn't gonna want to bring you back."(edited) ---- Coyote: “Look, I’m not easy to kill, you all just had a very good plan. Normally I’m not surrounded by ten expert adventurers bound and determined to murder me— including my former weapon’s master, who knows every fucking tactic I use and spell I have,” Mishka said. He sniffed. ---- Abby: Hey. What was- up here. "Miskha? You- okay?" Roddy asked, putting his hand on Mishka's shoulder. "Look um. I'm not trying to be a spoilsport or anything. I'm just. I'm worried and I don't want to see you get hurt." ---- Coyote: Mishka sniffed again, and then it turned into a sniffle. Where was his husband? Where was Hansel? He should’ve let Roddy get Hansel. Hansel would pat him and tell him he was pretty and good and everything was okay. God, maybe he shouldn’t have had so much alcohol. He was pretty sure he’d heard something snap when he’d fallen, but Roddy hadn’t seemed to notice, so maybe it was fine. “But... why?” Mishka said. His eyes felt wet, and he sniffed again. “I was— so awful to y’father. I could’ve killed you all.” ---- March 5, 2019 Abby: "Uh," well. This was something Roddy didn't think about too often. "You're- nice now?" he tried. Where was Dad, Dad would know how to handle this. "It's fine, it's uh, it's fine." Except. Was it? Roddy was wondering now. He'd never thought about this before- but maybe it didn't matter. Dad knew. Goro maybe too. And they trusted Mishka. So it should be fine. Right? ---- Coyote: "It's-- not fine, though. I always-- get everyone killed, and... fucking pirates, fucking Jonesy, fucking... me, getting-- fucking Goro captured!" ---- Abby: "You don't get everyone killed," Roddy protested. Dad was not around- so Roddy just did what he'd do. Roddy pulled Mishka into a hug. "And Goro got himself captured. Jonsey didn't know who he was and he's just like 'I'm their boyfriend take me' and she did so. That wasn't your fault either." ---- Coyote: Mishka wavered back and forth a moment. The world was spinning and lunching, off-kilter. It had been since his fault. It was possible that perhaps he was slightly more drunk than he had calculated. And then, with no warning, he burst into tears and threw his arms around Roddy. Hiccupping, he checked around to make sure no one could see, then, satisfied, went back to hugging Roddy and rocking back and forth. "I-- kill-- everyone-- though," he managed to get out. "And Hansel... loves you... so much, and you're... such a weird... interesting little... turtle things, and... and..." ---- Abby: Mishka was crying! Really a lot! (This was not Roddy's fault!!) What to do?! Uh. Roddy squeezed Mishka tighter, swaying with Mishka's rocking. "Shh shh it's fine, it's fine," he said, carefully rubbing Mishka's back. "Yeah uh. That's me. Weird little turtle thing," he said awkwardly. Started to hum a little tune, a lullaby Arynis would sing sometimes. Maybe that'd- help soothe Mishka. ---- Coyote: "And, I'm going to, kill all of you, one day-- and it'll be-- my fault," Mishka managed. God, the rocking was actually helping, really. That was soothing. That was nice. "I love you all... so much... and the dragon... probably gonna... make me kill all of you, now..." Oh. Oh, that lullaby was nice. This was actually making Mishka feel better, for some reason. ---- Abby: Roddy's breath caught and his humming sputtered out. Had Mishka ever said that before? 'Love you all'- hang on. There was something about a dragon too. ...Roddy could ask about that when Mishka was sober. "It'll be fine," he said quietly. "We'll take care of each other. Love you too." A little embarrassed, he picked up humming again. ---- Coyote: end Coyote: Title: Mishka and Roddy (Absinthe) Coyote: Summary: Roddy tells Mishka that pirates kidnapped Goro. Wasted, Mishka attempts to fight the pirates. Roddy holds him back. Mishka bursts into tears and bawls on Roddy's shoulder about how much he loves them all. Roddy does a good job comforting him. Category:Text Roleplay